


Give And Take

by rainpuddles



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy and his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give And Take

**Author's Note:**

> ... It's Ukoku and baaaaby Kami-sama, that should be a warning all in itself.

Life with Sensei is nice, he thinks. They travel to different places together, he introduces him to people, and he teaches him all sorts of interesting things; some of them he still hasn't been able to understand, but it's okay, he figures he will know what they mean someday.

Sensei hasn't given him a name either, but that's also okay. Names are used to tell people apart from each other, and the only person he ever really talks to is Sensei, so he doesn't think he needs one.

Sometimes, Sensei gives him things. Candy, a rag doll, a jingly ball, a dead bird. He plays with his toys until they break and then he throws them away. (The bird is the worst, it breaks almost as soon as he starts playing with it and makes a mess all over his clothes — the clothes that Sensei gave him.)

One day Sensei tells him that he's going to give him the biggest gift ever. And he does.

It's an enormous magical castle that appears and disappears, and there's all sorts of fun things inside: stuffed animals, music boxes, toy cars and boats. He spends the whole day exploring the place, he has never been more excited in his life.

When the night comes, he feels very, very tired, but Sensei wants to play with him so he tries his best to stay awake. Because Sensei is a Sanzo priest and that means he's busy most of the time. But tonight is a special night, Sensei says, because tomorrow they will both have become something else.

As usual, he doesn't really understand what Sensei is talking about. Maybe it's because he's too tired, he thinks, because this game is making him feel all dizzy and floaty and _hot._ Or maybe he's getting sick, but he hopes that's not the case because having to rest all day in bed is boring.

The next morning Sensei is not there anymore. And he knows it's not a game of hide and seek because he looks for him everywhere in the castle and the only thing he's able to find are his Sanzo robes and crown.

Ah, but maybe this is a new game Sensei wanted him to try out! So he fumbles with the outfit until he manages to put it on and rushes to the room with the mirror walls.

He poses, smiling at his reflection. The clothes are a little too big, but they look good on him, anyway. Except... there's something amiss.

It takes him a couple of seconds to realize what it is, and he quickly runs back to the room where they slept together. He turns the place upside-down looking for it, but he finds nothing. Tired and more than a little puzzled, he throws himself on the bed, and eventually he realizes: it's not only the scripture that's missing, but also the stuffed bunny they'd been playing with the night before.


End file.
